The Last Laugh
by Alison Hart-Burnett
Summary: Something in the trash draws Flint's attention.


TITLE: The Last Laugh

AUTHOR: Alison Hart Burnett

PAIRING: F/LJ

SUMMARY: It would give to much away.

RATING: PG-13

DISCLAIMER: Don't own anyone in this story. Don't sue cause I don't have anything.

Flint woke up and put his hand over to the other side of his bed and found it empty. He woke up fully then and looked around his room urgently trying to find Lady Jaye. He remembered she had early shift that day and probably didn't want to wake him as she left.

He got up out of bed and while he walked towards his bathroom he scratched an itch on his naked right butt cheek and stretched at the same time. He dressed for the day then combed his hair. After brushing his teeth and flossing them he went to throw the floss away and caught sight of a small, square, three-dimensional piece of plastic in the garbage. Curiosity got the better of him as he pulled it out of the trash. What he saw made his eyes widen in immense shock. It was an off-white color and in the middle of the square was an indentation with a bright red X in it. "Oh no." He said softly to himself.

Later that night Lady Jaye was fuming. They had a little skirmish with a small group of Cobras as they tried to gain access to an experimental weapon. Flint had been extremely over protective of her during the battle to the point that she had yelled at him because he pulled her back from going inside after one of the Vipers. And to top it all off Shipwreck, Barbeque, Bazooka, Quick Kick, Alpine and Ace all thought it was funny and were laughing at the two of them. She went into her office and slammed the door shut.

About an hour later Flint walked into her office. Jaye looked up at him. "Get out Dash. I'm in no mood to deal with your bravado today."

"Too bad. We need to talk." Flint's voice was stern and his eyes showed his anger aimed at her. He held his hand up to silence her when she stood up and was about to object. He closed the door and locked it then turned around and glared at her.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Lady Jaye asked angrily.

"ME!" Flint exclaimed angrily.

"Yes you. You've been acting funny all day long and it's pissing me off!"

"Well you should have told me…"

"Told you what!" Jaye walked around her desk and stood in front of it glaring back at him with her arms folded across her ample bosom.

"It took two of us you know!"

Jaye gave him a questioning look that made him think she thought he was crazy. "Two of us to what?"

"I found it in the trash Alison."

"Dash what the hell are you talking about." She was getting really worried that she would have to call Psych Out down to her office to have Flint committed for PTS.

Flint pulled the little square thing out of his pants and threw it on her desk. Jaye took one look at it and her eyes widened in shock. "Oh my God!"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Flint's voice was no longer angry but sad and when she looked at him he looked almost defeated.

"I'm gonna kill them." Jaye growled in bitter anger.

"What?" Flint looked at her as if she were crazy this time.

"Shipwreck, Barbeque, Bazooka, Quick Kick, Alpine and Ace."

Flint's notorious jealousy kicked in. "You mean one of them…"

Jaye's eyes widened. "Oh hell no. You know better than that." She walked over to him and put her hands on his chest. "They've been laughing at us all day."

Flint's eyes showed his understanding. "I'll kill them."

THE NEXT DAY

Shipwreck, Barbeque, Bazooka, Quick Kick, Alpine and Ace were inside the one of bases dumpsters cleaning it out with toothbrushes.

"This is disgusting," Shipwreck complained with a dramatic moan.

"It was your idea, fish breath," Ace barked at him.

There was a knock on the side of the dumpster. "Can it in there, you still have 12 more dumpsters to go!" Flint ordered from outside the dumpster while sitting in a lounge chair trying to hold in his laughter.

Jaye was sitting in a lounge chair right next him. "Vengeance is so sweet." They both laughed and clanked their Yo Joe Cola bottles together.


End file.
